stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inamortan Tales: Part II
Elemental Rebels part 1 You all know how Elemental Empire lost to Chaos as well as Order did. Well there was some parts that were missed, Elemental sent other people to smaller island off the coast of the land.With the Entire Chaos empire not knowing about it they are now preparing for a war against the Capital city. ' ' “Ok now here is how we are going to get Order to help.” the Leader of the operation is saying to his advisors, “We are going to have some people go to Order’s capital and find some rebels that are well trained to fight for our capital, then it will be easy to get out land back then.” “Well who is going to do THAT, I mean it will be a capital penalty if he/she gets caught.” one advisor questioned. “That is where Common sense comes in.” the lear said dumbfound like. The Plan starts Well the plan was to ferry, well more like shipped across the Ocean to what he thought was the Order Empire, Spatini, but really to Chaos port of weapons. Not knowing this they went on ahead. “Chief, I’m here.” The spy said in the phone. “That is great, now can you explain to me why there are shipping containers behind you being moved.” He asked, “Looks to me your in the Chaos main port, you know in the City coast line.” “What?!?!? I thought you said I was going to Sparti.” The spy questioned. “I meant a ship over you dumb person.” He says answering, “Just wait in the container until it ships you to Elemental land then come and find me.” ' ' He did just that, well was doing until he was discovered by a Juggerknight. “What are you doing on this private property this a punishable offense.” The Knight said. “I’m sorry sir, I’m here to look for, uh uh, my ball the bounced over the fence.” The Sry said. “You look to old to play with a playground ball….” The Juggerknight answered, “That and if you had kids and the ball bounced like that, or how your saying, it is like 12:00 in the morning, so I’m afraid you need to go to jail.” “Well, I guess you're going to have to catch me first.” The spy said. “Juggerknights Attack, kill him.” The lead Juggerknight ordered ' ' The spy would soon be killed and the lead Juggerknight is going to confront Medusa. ' ' “Ma’am, I mean Queen, I think it is time we go and lock Elemental from the outside world.” The Knight said. “Well how come.” She asked. “Well it was because we have, um, found some rebels in the main port in out capital.” He said with what sounds to be a hesitation. “What?! This can not stand, I order you to find these rebels and kill them all, my entire army is at your disposal, just wipe their scum off the streets by putting them six feet under!!!” Medusa ordered. ' ' The kill “Sniping the prey is like hunting, fire at the wrong time, and your chance will be forever lost.” The lead sniper tells his men. ' ' As I’m sure you know about what happened, Medusa wants them killed so this is the meeting place, capital of the Elemental land, Icefall. “Now snipers stand in the higher levels of the Church on Capital drive. I’ll take my men and ambush them to make them trapped here and you all fire away.” The Juggerknight demanded. ' ' “But sir what about….” the lead sniper said before being interrupted by the sound of the rebels. “Quickly go now!!!” The Juggerknight said, his men charged while the snipers went to their position. “Halt in the name of the Queen and King.” Exclaimed The Juggerknights. “Your going to have to catch us first.” The Rebel leader said. “Fire!!!” The lead Sniper said, “Leave the one in the crown for the Queen.” ' ' They shot and killed all but the king, only leaving traces of blood in the murder scene. They took the king back to Medusa to be punished. “Ma’am the rebel king is here.” The Juggerknight spoke. “Good now let me just say right now, he is to be hung by the neck until he dies, and don’t tie it to break his neck.” Medusa said Death day is here “Any last words before you get hung?” The Juggerknight Knight said. “Yeah, See you all in Hell.” He spoke while being ready to be hung. He is now dead 40 minutes later The End.